1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cockpit tables and organizers and more particularly pertains to a new sailing accessory for providing safe, convenient, and unobtrusive storage and mounting locations for various equipments to be accessed by the helmsman while underway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cockpit tables and organizers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,162 describes an expandable table, which may be clamped to a pedestal guard opposite of the wheel. This arrangement severely inhibits the access to the table by the helmsman. Another type of cockpit table is U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,859 having a offset support for pivoting the table out of the way to allow passage through the cockpit. While this table is particularly useful when not actively underway, it inhibits normal crew activity while sailing.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system which allows convenient safe access to various equipments by the helmsman without distracting the helmsman from his primary duties.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a work surface which will hold personal accessories and beverages for the helmsman while the craft pitches and rolls.